Almost as soon as cameras were invented, people wanted to take them outside and record the world around them. Of course, it was soon apparent that nature was not always cooperative. In the case of inclement weather, some photographers went to great measures to keep rain or snow off their expensive equipment. If water splashes on the lens, the picture was often unusable. Even on good days, the photographer could often be seen using all kind of hand gestures to attempt to shade the viewfinder from the sun.
The digital revolution has changed much about the way photography is practiced, but the same old problems plaque digital cameras and recorders as was common to the traditional film medium, in fact the ubiquitous LCD screen that has replaced viewfinders is often more affected by rain or bright glare. Some users have resorted to placing bags or towels over their equipment, but these solutions do not allow the user to operate the device and still protect it from the elements. Lens caps protect the lenses, but must be removed or opened during use. Cameras can be placed in plastic covers such as the type used for underwater photography, but these covers are expensive and do not prevent drops from appearing on captured images nor do they do anything to reduce glare.
There is a need for an inexpensive and portable device to protect and shade photographic apparatus.